Oh These Little Hands
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Does Blake have what it takes to be a good father? Well, that question is put to the test as he and Ally prepares for the birth of their daughter, Blair.


**Hey guys. Long time no see. For the longest time, I've had this oneshot on my mind that I wanted to do, about the birth of Ally and Blake's daughter, Blair. If you've read my story Jake & Tori Stories 4, you'll know who she is. Now, this backstory is going to be completely different then what I put in the first chapter of J&TS, but the thing that remains the same is that Blair was born on the same day as Jake and Izzy's youngest daughter, Kari. I hope you enjoy this lovable little story.**

 **Oh yeah, the title is actually a reference to lyrics from the song 'Finley's Lullaby' by Bryan Lanning (A vlogger on Youtube who wrote the song for his second child, Finley, hense the title of the song)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Also, I do not own the song lyrics used in this oneshot. The song belongs to Bryan Lanning.**

Oh These Little Hands

When Blake Clark found out that he was going to be a father... his reaction... was that he was rather uncertain.

He wasn't sure if he truly was even cut out to be a father... and frankly, no one else did either. When news got out that Allyson (Blake's wife and Tori Vega-Moon's daughter) was pregnant, of course people were happy... and they would be happier if the father was anybody _but_ Blake.

There was worry about whether or not Blake even deserved a child, especially after the way he used to treat kids younger than he was. That was to say, he didn't mistreat children all the time. But people were still worried... especially Blake himself.

He didn't know a single thing about raising a child, let alone being a dad at all. He was afraid that his bad temper and violent ways would be a disadvantage to the baby. If there's one thing he didn't want to do, was to hurt his own child. And sadly, that's what people think will happen. Every since the news broke, Blake's heard many comments about him being a bad father.

 _"That evil man Blake doesn't have what it takes to be a father. He's just going to abuse the poor child."_

 _"I feel sorry for Ally and the baby. I can already see the bruises on the baby."_

 _"Once Ally has the baby, she should leave that Clark fellow. Can't risk letting him harm the baby."_

The worst ones were the ones directed towards him or said to his face.

 _"You're gonna beat that child, and you know it. You can't control yourself."_

 _"So what type of weapon will you use to discipline your child? I bet you'll use your gun every time he or she gets in trouble."_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised if you've been punching poor Ally in her stomach."_

 _"You better have 911 on speed dial the second you hit that child."_

All of these people thought that Blake was going to abuse the baby. And it took all he could to not punch them all in the face for their comments. He tried to forget it all, but as the days went by, he started to believe... maybe they were right. What if he was an abusive father...?

Thankfully, he had Ally and his parents in law to help him out, as well as Izzy (who was also pregnant at the same time) and Jake (who also thought Blake wasn't fit to be a parent).

All he needed was a little reassurance.

Throughout the nine months of anticipation and preparation, it had been hell and back for Blake to deal with Ally's symptoms of pregnancy. The food cravings (Ally was lucky her husband was a good cook), the violent hormones (Ally often cried loudly, or screamed in rage, while throwing things), and the ever so boring parenting classes and doctor appointments.

Even going through all of that, Blake hoped that it was worth it...

And after those nine months, Ally's due date had came... September 20th.

Ally was seating in a hospital bed, Blake sitting beside her, as they awaited the time for her to go in. Both of them looked down at Ally's huge and swollen belly. Hard to believe that their baby was going to be here in a matter of hours.

"What do you think he or she will look like, Blake?" Ally asked her husband, "I bet they'll have your eyes."

Blake smirked, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll have my good looks."

The couple had decided not to know the gender of their baby, and would rather be surprised when the time comes. Blake was secretly hoping for a boy, but at the same time, he didn't really care what it was... as long as it wasn't twins... or triplets... or _anything_ more than one baby.

"Just a few more hours until they're here..." Ally said with happiness as she rubbed her stomach, "I've always wanted to be a mother, and my dream is about to come back very soon."

"I know... uh, babe...?"

"Yes, honey?"

Blake took a deep breath before speaking, "Do you think I have what it takes to be a dad?" He asked.

Ally smiled at her love, "Of course you do, sweetie. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I have evil blood in me. I guess... I'm just a little worried about myself, and how I'm gonna be around the baby. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt him... or her. People have been judging me, telling me that I'm gonna be a terrible and abusive father. Just yesterday, a mother told me that she hopes you divorce me the second I lay a hand on the child."

So that's it? Ally could only shake her head, "Don't listen to them. They just need time to realize that you've changed. Blake, you'll be feeling this way ever since you found out that I was pregnant. And I keep telling you, you're gonna be a great dad. Besides, you'll have me, my parents, and Jake and Izzy to help us out."

Blake frowned at the mention of Jake's name, "Jake's one of the main people who doesn't think I'm fit to be a dad."

"I'm sure when Jake found out that he was going to be a father for the first time, he had his doubts."

"Yeah, but he didn't have people telling him that he was going to be a bad father, because everyone _loves_ him, while they hate my guts."

Ally just chuckled, "Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you."

"Yeah, but you're my wife, and you trust me. Everyone else think I'm a monster..."

"You're not a monster... you never were..."

Ally reached out to touch her husband's hand, to which he felt a little more at ease. But he was still nervous, and he could tell that Ally was too. Especially after they had just found out that because of complications, Ally would have to have a c-section.

At first, Blake opposed to it, not wanting 'some damn doctors cutting a hole in his wife', but they assured that everything would be fine. Ally was scared though, mostly for the baby more than herself. Anything could happen, and she feared for her child's life.

Thinking about it made her tear up, as Blake noticed, "Don't cry, babe. You're gonna be a Mom..."

"I'm just a little scared about the c-section..." She sobbed softly, "I've wanted my first child to have a natural birth, but if I have to go through this just to bring the baby into this world, then... I guess I have no other choice."

Blake grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly, "You'll be fine, babe... I'll be in there with you... and help you every step of the way..."

As he said that, a doctor came in with a smile on her face, "We're ready, Mrs. Clark..."

About ten minutes later, Blake was in surgery scrubs, as he and Tori followed the bed carrying Ally into the operating room. "The baby will be here soon... my first grandchild..." Tori gushed with a happy sigh.

Blake smiled a little. At least his mother in law was pretty calm and collected about this... unlike him... but he had to remember... _Don't worry about it... you'll be a good father..._

 _ **Oh these little hands...**_

 _ **They don't know what hurt is...**_

Soon enough, Ally was set up, sedated, and the doctors went to work. Blake clutched his wife's hand tightly as he could feel it trembling and he could hear her small whimpers, "I've got you, Ally... you're gonna be okay."

He then thought back to the day he and Ally found out...

 _"Blake... I'm so scared..." Ally sobbed as she looked at the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink._

 _"This little stick will determine if we're gonna be parents..." Blake told her, "We just have to wait a few minutes..."_

 _The two stood together, as they stared at the white stick that would tell of their potential future. After those few minutes, a plus sign appeared... and the words 'Pregnant' under that sign. It was official..._

 _"I'm... pregnant... we're gonna have a baby..." Ally's fear was washed away with relief and happiness as she hugged her husband, who could only continue to stare at the stick in shock..._

 _"A Dad... I'm going to be a Dad..."_

 ** _And these little eyes..._**

 ** _They see the world, in different colors_**

 ** _And all I can think about_**

 ** _Is how I can't live without you..._**

"We see a head with beautiful black hair." Said one the doctors."

Blake had to smile at that. The baby had his hair color. He then thought back to the very first ultrasound...

 _"And there's your little baby..." The nurse said as the screen showed the small fetus that was growing inside of Ally's womb. Blake still couldn't believe it, "It looks cute..." Was all he could say._

 _"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked._

 _The young couple looked at one another, before Ally spoke, "No. We'd like to be surprised when the time comes."_

 _"Although, I would like a boy..." Blake added with a chuckle._

"The baby is almost here..." A doctor said. Blake continued to hold Ally's hand, as she seemed to feel a little more relaxed now. Neither of them could believe that in just a few short seconds... their child would be bone...

And soon enough... they heard it.

They heard the most beautiful sound right now...

The sound... of a baby's cry...

 _"Look, our baby already has his or her first picture..." Ally showed her love the 3D pictures of the baby that came in the mail. Blake took the picture and looked at it. His child. His baby. His son or daughter. "He looks good."_

 _"We still need to think of a name."_

 _"How? We agreed not to know the gender until the baby is born. How can we pick?"_

 _"We can still think about it. If it's a girl, I'm think of naming her Skylar... after my sister."_

 _Blake frowned immediately when that name was mentioned, for the memories of her and her death still bothered him, "Maybe... but if it's a boy..."_

 _"We're not naming him, Blake Jr. I feel that's too common..."_

 _"Aw..."_

"It's a girl!" The doctor declared, holding up the screeching baby girl. Blake peaked around the sheets and his mouth opened wide at the sight he was seeing. It was a baby... his baby... his daughter... he couldn't believe it... but it was real...

He was a father.

 _ **Time is but alum**_

 _ **In this hospital room**_

 _ **Where I see you**_

 _ **for the very first time...**_

As for Ally, she was grinning from ear to ear, "I wanna see her!" She requested. Tori rubbed her daughter's forehead, "Let them clean her up, sweetie." She told her softly.

 _Ally opened a gift from on of her friends, and revealed a blue onesie, "Oh, this is so cute. Thank you." She said. It was a fun and festive little baby shower, and Blake couldn't be a bit more annoyed at all the happiness. But hey, it's for his wife._

 _"I have to say, Ally looks really happy..." Jake said as he walked over to his rival, "You still nervous about the dad thing?"_

 _"What do you think?" Blake groaned._

 _"Hey, I know how you feel. When Izzy was pregnant with our twins, I had doubts about being a good dad, but I had support and confidence, and now look at me. Two ten year old twins... and another little bundle on the way."_

 _Blake looked over at Izzy, who was just as heavily pregnant as Ally was. Oh what a small world it would be if both babies were born on the same say..._

"Mr. Clark, would you like to cut the umbilical cord now?" A nurse asked Blake, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? What? Cut what cord?" He asked.

The nurse smiled, "I can definitely tell you're new to this. It's kind of a tradition for the father to cut the baby's umbilical cord."

With that, Blake walked over to where his daughter was lying, as he put on some gloves and was handed a pair of clamps. While doing so, he couldn't help but talk to the baby, "Hi, baby girl... I'm your Daddy..." He greeted softly, touching her curly ebony hair, "Now this might hurt..."

Slowly and carefully, he cut the cord, separating the infant from the placenta with was being extracted from Ally's stomach. The cutting of the cord caused his daughter to start crying again, and it broke Blake's heart, "Oh, baby. I'm sorry..."

 ** _And if you ever see me go.._**

 ** _I hope you'll always know..._**

 ** _You're mine..._**

"So does she have a name?" A another nurse asked.

Blake was silent for a moment. He and Ally still hadn't settling on a name yet...

 _"BLAKE! HONEY, I'M HUNGRY! Could you fix me up some fries and pickles, with a LOT of ketchup, and whipped cream?" Ally asked as she sat on the couch, while her husband was in the kitchen._

 _He then walked over, a grumpy look on his face, carrying a tray of the exact things that Ally has requested, "You know, I can't wait until you stop being pregnant..." He muttered, "These hormones, cravings, and cramps are starting to KILL me!"_

 _Ally giggled, "Well, if you were a woman, you'd understand how I feel."_

 _"I want this to be our only child if this is what being a parent is even worth."_

 _"Oh... Blake..."_

"Oh, uh... we hadn't decided on a name yet. We didn't know what we were having." Blake explained as the baby was getting cleaned up. Soon enough, she was wrapped up, and brought over to Ally, who was in tears yet again.

Tori smiled, "Oh my god... she's beautiful..."

"Hi, baby..." Ally greeted with a sob, "Oh my god, I love you! I love you so much." She gave the baby a kiss on her forehead. Blake smiled as he saw the sight before him.

"Our baby, babe..." He whispered to his wife, "Our baby girl... our daughter..."

 _ **Yeah, these little lips**_

 _ **They don't know how heartbreak tastes**_

 _"Blake, I am so proud of you..." Tori smiled, "You've been nothing but good to Ally, and I can't wait to see what you have in store for when this baby comes."_

 _"You'll be a great dad..." Ross added._

 _Blake looked at his parents in law, "You really think so?"_

 _"We **know** so... besides, you and Ally will have us to help you out for the first few weeks."_

 _"... Wow. Thanks."_

"Everything is such a Blair..." Ally whispered back.

Blake looked confused, "Wait, what?"

"I said that everything is such a Blair... it's Blairy..."

"You mean blurry..."

"That's what I said, Blairy..."

It had to be the medicine she was given. But the more Blake thought about the word... or rather name, Blair, the more he had an idea, "Actually... Blair is a good name for our daughter... Blair Corrine Clark... Corrine was the name of my mother..."

Ally smiled at her husband, "Oh, Blake..."

After that, Ally was stitched up and in bed again, breastfeeding Blair for a first time. Blake sat beside her. Family had come in and walked out to see the newborn, but at the moment, it was just the couple and their child.

"Wow, look at her go." Blake chuckled as how watched how fast Blair was sucking.

"I know. She must have been really hungry..." Ally replied, "Oh... I can't believe she's actually here... we're officially parents..."

"Yeah..."

 _ **And this little heart...**_

 _ **It sees the good in everybody**_

 _ **And all I can think about is**_

 _ **How I can't live without you**_

"I'm just so happy..." Ally began to tear up again, as Blake reached over to kiss her, "You did great, babe. You pulled through... we both pulled through. And now... we have little Blair here..."

After Blair had finished nursing... Blake got to hold her for the first time. He felt like he was in heaven as he sat in the rocking chair... rocking back and forth... staring lovingly at his child... who was awake and looking around.

"She's nine pounds, Ally... that's a big baby..." Blake told his wife.

"No wonder I needed a c-section..." Ally responded.

Aside from the weight, Blair was a splitting image of her father. Black hair that was curly instead of spike, tanned skin that slightly matched his (though it nearly matched Ally's skin tone), and her eyes... little green emeralds staring right back at him.

The sight of his daughter's beauty started to make Blake tear up.

 ** _Time is but alum_**

 ** _In this nursery room_**

 ** _Where I rock you for the very first time..._**

Later that night, Ally had fallen asleep, and Blake was still rocking Blair. The newborn was also asleep, but he refused to let her go for quite some time. As he stared at the child, Blake began to think back to everything...

The news...

The preparations...

The hormones, cravings, cramps, and contractions...

The judgement from other people...

His own doubts about being a good father...

He thought about everything he went through in these past few months. He thought about the fear and worry he had all this time. He thought about the warnings he got about abusing his child. And he thought about his and Ally's future.

Blake realized that he has come a long ways since leaving Never Land, and marrying Ally. And now... he's holding his first born in his arms. After all of that... he only had one more thought...

It was all worth it.

"Hi, Blair..." He whispered so he wouldn't wake her or Ally, but she appeared to have woken up, her green eyes once again staring up at him "It's Daddy. I just want to let you know... that I love you... I love you so, _so_ much. When we found out that we were going to have you... I was worried that I'd be a bad Daddy. People thought that I would hurt you, but that's the last thing I want to do..."

He nuzzled his nose with her tiny one, resulting in Blair to emit a cute little sound that made Blake smile even more, "I would _never_ hurt you... and I promise that I'll never let _anyone_ or _anything_ hurt you. If anyone ever tries to lay a finger on you... there will be heck to pay. To make it short, Daddy will always protect you, so you have nothing to fear.

Blair's response was blinking, but that was all Blake needed as if she understood what he was saying. Realizing that he's rocked her enough, he placed Blair back in her little bed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little Blair Bear..."

 ** _And if you ever see me go.._**

 ** _I hope you'll always know..._**

 ** _Oh you're mine... oh mine..._**

The next day...

Both Blake and Ally were walking down the hospital halls, with Ally pushing baby Blair in her bed. The couple was given the chance to take walk with their child, but only for a few moments.

"Isn't this nice...?" Ally asked.

"Yeah... and I think she likes it too." Blake pointed out, looking at Blair's curious look.

As the couple walked... they came across another couple walking with their baby... a familiar couple.

"Jake, Izzy. What a surprise." Ally greeted.

Said couple smiled, as Izzy spoke up, "Is that the baby? Oh, she's so cute."

Jake chuckled, "Well, blow me down. She looks just like you, Blake. In fact, she reminds me of Maia when she was a baby."

Blake frowned, "Don't go comparing my child to yours already. Blair is her own person."

"Blair Corrine Clark is her name." Ally added, while looking at the Hutchinson's baby in her bed, before squealing with excitement, "Oh, you had a little girl too? How exciting."

Izzy giggled, "Her name is Hikari Ciara Hutchinson... but we call her 'Kari' for short."

Blake took a look at his rival's baby. She looked just like her mother. The only difference was her brown hair was darker, and she had little freckles. All in all, she was adorable, and Blake couldn't bring himself to call her ugly or anything. Instead, he said this, "I see you can still make perfect kids." He told Jake.

"Thanks..." Jake replied, with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "And I can already tell that you made a perfect one yourself. I think you're shaping up to be a great dad..."

"Thanks..." Blake replied back, "I still hate you..."

"Hate you too..."

"Our girls are going to be the best of friends." Ally told Izzy, "I can already see them as playmates."

"Then we better set up some playdates." Izzy replied.

After talking for a few minutes, the two families departed, as Blake and Ally continued their walk...

 _ **Oh these little hands...**_

 _ **They don't know what hurt is...**_

 _ **And those little eyes...**_

 _ **They see the world**_

 _ **In different colors**_

"Blake.." Ally called

 _ **And all I can think about...**_

"Yes, babe?" Blake asked back.

 _ **Is how I can't live without... you...**_

"Do you really think we've got what is takes...? I'm still a little nervous."

 _ **Life is but alum...**_

"And you thought I was worried. We've got this, honey. I'm positive this time.

 ** _In this hospital room..._**

"Blake?"

 ** _Where I rock you..._**

"Yeah?"

 ** _For the very first time..._**

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

With that, the couple shared a kiss, before looking down at their daughter, who stared back up at them, seemly smiling at them.

 ** _Although you'll never see me go_**

 ** _I hope you'll always know..._**

 ** _You're mine..._**

THE END

 **Awwwww! Wasn't that adorable? So you see, both Blake and Ally had a lot to go through, but Blake had the brunt of it, because of his and everyone else's doubts of him being a good father. But if you've read Jake & Tori Stories 4 so far, you can see that Blake has succeeded in fatherhood. BTW, the words in bold and italics are the lyrics of the song 'Finley's Lullaby'. I used some references from the music video, and from Finley's birth vlog. Here's a link to both.**

 **Finley's Lullaby: watch?v=oTAq9g9E0mk**

 **Finley's Birth Vlog:** **watch?v=ZcjTKcSa7gU**

 **So, with that, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
